¿Qué es el Yaoi?
by Ineffable-words
Summary: -¿Ne Sasuke que es el yaoi?- pregunto Naruto. El Uchiha sonrió -Si tanto lo quieres saber, acércate


_**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la idea me surgió luego de ver una parodia con el mismo nombre_

**_¿Que es el Yaoi?_**

**E**ra otro lindo y brillante día en la aldea de la hoja, los pájaros cantaban, el equipo 7 entrenaba, Kakashi sensei aun no llegaba, seee un día normal. Sasuke y Naruto estaban enfrascados en una ardua pelea que aun nadie ganaba a pesar que el Uchiha llevaba ventaja, ambos estaban cansados y querían parar la pelea pero su orgullo no los dejaba

-**¡Naruto ya sabemos quien ganara la pelea, puedes perder rápido!**- grito Sakura mientras miraba apoyada en un árbol la pelea que se efectuaba. Lo único que deseaba es que el Uchiha dejara esa absurda pelea y le prestara atención a ella.

**-Me ayudaría mas si me ayudaras Sakura-chan**- grito el rubio mientras esquivaba una patada hacia su estomago y luego ladeaba la cabeza para esquivar un puñetazo en la cara. Se escucho el silbido del viento y en una nube de humo apareció Kakashi-sensei entre medio de sus dos alumnos, agarrándolos a ambos de las mangas y estrellándolos contra un árbol.

-**Buenos días Chicos**- dijo con su sonrisa relajada. Una enorme vena apareció en la cabeza de la pelirosa

-**¡No me vengas con buenos días que ya son las dos de la tarde!**- grito Sakura mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a su sensei

-**Si bueno es que me encontré con una chica y tuve que bailar…dejando de lado aquello ¿Cómo es que comenzaron un entrenamiento sin la presencia de su lindo maestro?**

-**Es que estábamos aburridos Dattebayo-** se excuso el rubio mientras se paraba y sacudía su ropa que había quedado con polvo, mientras hacía tal acción se fijo en una inscripción que había en el árbol decía algo como Haoi y estaba enmarcado en un corazón

**E**l Uchiha bufo molesto

-**De todas maneras el día de hoy no entrenaremos, si no que haremos una misión ultra súper secreta… acérquense**- junto a todo su equipo en un círculo y con una voz nada propia del dijo:

-**¡Haremos aseo en mi casa!**- el quipo 7 cayo desmayado de la impresión

-**Eh que no somos tus empleados**- se quejo el Uchiha molesto, estaban perdiendo el tiempo cuando debería estar entrenando para ser mas fuerte

-**Kakashi-sensei Sasuke-teme tiene razón y si así fuese Sakura-chan sería la más indicada después de todo ella es una mujer y esta mas experimentada que nosotros, que si te ayudáramos causaríamos un desastre**- dijo el rubio en una pelicular buena idea. Sakura se puso roja y con un golpe bien puesto dejo a Naruto con circulitos en sus ojos y un gran chichón en su cabeza. Kakashi-sensei se llevo una mano al mentón pensativo, no era una mala idea

-**De acuerdo Sakura me ayudara con el aseo el día de hoy, tómense el día libre-** les dijo a sus dos alumnos

-**¡¿EH?**- grito la pelirosa mientras era arrastrada por Kakashi sensei a un futuro lleno de polvo y desorden de un hombre soltero de 26 años

**N**aruto y Sasuke miraron la escena con una gota cayendo en su cabeza

**E**l moreno volvió a bufar molesto mientras se apoyaba en un árbol, nunca antes había perdido tanto el tiempo en algo, mejor seguía peleando con el Usuratonkachi

-**Eh dobe ¿quieres…**- y cuando le iba a proponer que siguieran la pelea el rubio lo interrumpió

-**¿Qué es el haoi Sasuke?**- le pregunto mientras colocaba cara de confusión

-**¿Haoi?**- pregunto un dudoso Uchiha, nunca había escuchado algo así

-**Si Haoi, eso está escrito en aquel árbol**- el rubio señalo al vegetal contra el cual su sensei lo había estrellado. Con una curiosidad poco propia de él, Sasuke se acerco al árbol y leyó lo que este decía

-**No dobe, ahí no dice Haoi, ahí dice Yaoi y eso es…-** el moreno cayó abruptamente y enrojeció, no le podía decir a Naruto lo que aquello significaba. El rubio se acerco a Sasuke y le insistió

-**¿Ne que significa yaoi Sasuke?**- El Uchiha sonrió

-**Si tanto lo quieres saber, acércate**- el rubio accedió y se acerco a su mejor amigo. El Uchiha le susurro en el oído

-**¿Qué es lo que sientes si hago esto?**- y le soplo su cálido aliento en la sensible oreja del rubio. Este se estremeció y se sonrojo

-**Etto.. bu-ueno… un po-oco de calor**- respondió

-**¿Y con esto?**- el portador del sharingan abrazo a su amigo por detrás y hundió su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello

-**Mucha más ca-alor Datte-tteyo**-El moreno volvió a sonreír

-**De acuerdo entonces que pasaría si hago esto**- entonces Sasuke tomo bruscamente al rubio de la chaqueta y lo estampo contra un árbol, puso una de sus rodillas entre las del rubio y puso sus caras muy de cerca

-**Sasuke ¿Qué…**- pero el rubio no puedo seguir hablando ya que sus labios fueron sellados por otros mucho más suaves, Naruto demoro más o menos 3 segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo su segundo beso con Sasuke, y que esta vez no había sido por accidente, aunque aun no entendía que tenía que ver esto con la palabra Yaoi, en fin, si podía aprovechar el momento ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

** Y** aquel fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de que una sensual lengua se colara en su boca y la probara dichosamente, el beso se prolongo un poco más y cuando el aire ya les estaba faltando el moreno soltó abruptamente al rubio dejándolo caer rudamente al suelo ya que a este le temblaban las piernas

-**¡Teme!**- se quejo el rubio

-**Con esto ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo que es el Yaoi, Dobe, pero si quieres conocerlo a fondo, puedo hacerte una clase práctica hoy en mi casa**- dijo sugerentemente mientras le regalaba a su amigo una seductora sonrisa "Marca Uchiha" y sin decir ninguna otra palabra metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se fue en dirección a su casa con un paso calmo y la cara muy roja. Eso había sido demasiado- el Uchiha sonrió- pero no podía negar que lo había disfrutado- se toco los labios con la punta de los dedos y desapareció entre el camino

Naruto aun estaba sentado en el suelo con un semblante preocupado

-**¡Pero aun no entiendo lo que es el Yaoi Dattebayo!**- grito frustrado el kitsune

-**¡PLAF!**- se pudo escuchar por toda la aldea el sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo

_"¡Maldito Usuratonkachi!" _pensó el Uchiha mientras trataba de pararse….

* * *

_Por si lo preguntan yo fui la fan-girl que fue a la aldea de la hoja y escribio Yaoi en en un corazon en el arbol que estaba especificamente localizado en el area de entrenamiento del equipo 7 y... tambien fui la que le dio la idea Naruto de las mujeres serviamos para hacer el aseo _

_En fin si les gusto como tambien puede que no, comenten _

**_Serranita_**


End file.
